You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch
by sofia313
Summary: Rebekah wants her family to celebrate Christmas, but that turns out more difficult than she have imagined when Klaus has a secret phobia of Santa Claus, Kol hates Christmas in general and Elijah brings home a little surprise.
1. Home for Christmas

**This is a short holiday story, maybe 5 or 6 chapters, if you think it's worth continuing :) Rated T just to be safe**

**Chapter 1**

**Home for Christmas**

The Mikaelson mansion, 3 days before Christmas

Rebekah had loved Christmas as long as she could remember. Maybe that was weird for over a thousand years old vampire, but she truly enjoyed every part of it; gifts, decoration, gifts, a Christmas tree, gifts, Christmas carols, gifts, Christmas cookies, gifts, mistletoes, gifts and so on. It was the one day of the year when she had a chance to be like everyone else and forget all the bad things. Just a one nice day with her family, a day when they would all get along and forget their differences.

That was what she would have wanted, but unfortunately things didn't usually go like that. Her brothers didn't celebrate Christmas, except maybe Elijah who always gave her some little gift. Unfortunately Elijah had been away for a while now; doing who knew what and Rebekah had no idea would he be home for Christmas. If he wouldn't come, she would be stuck with Scrooge and Grinch.

Rebekah sighed while passing Nik's door, he had hung his usual Christmas decoration, a sign that said "DO NOT disturb before the New Years Eve!" Rebekah rolled her eyes; she couldn't understand why Nik hated Christmas so much. Slowly she headed towards Kol's room, maybe he would like to at least have a Christmas dinner with her this year. Rebekah froze when she reached Kol's door, her eyes widened in surprise.

_"__Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane, Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pullin' on the reins. Bells are ringin', children singin', all is merry and bright. So hang your stockings and say your prayers, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight…"_

What… Was he actually listening to Christmas carols? Cautiously she cracked his door and saw him sitting on his bed grinning. There were two women standing in front of him, they were wearing some kind of leather elf costumes and one of them had a whip.

"We have been watching you," the other one said harshly.

"And you have been a very naughty boy," the other one continued. "Do you know what we do to naughty boys?"

"Kol!" Rebekah cried out.

Her brother looked up, his smirk grew wider.

"Hi, Bekah. These are my friends Candy and Cookie from the…gentlemen's club I sometimes like to go."

Both women smiled and waved at her.

"Hi."

Rebekah stared at her brother disbelievingly.

"What…what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just getting into the holiday spirit, isn't that what you have been whining about for weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have been naughty and I need to be punished. Ladies…"

Rebekah felt sick, ew, ew, ew! She slammed the door shut and marched to the living room. Another great Christmas… She sighed and sat on an armchair. There was no decoration, not even a Christmas tree. Why did she even bother to try, maybe she should simply take Stefan with her and check in to some nice hotel, that would certainly be a better option than this. Lousy Christmas hating, carols violating, strippers loving… She didn't have time to finish her thought when her phone started to ring.

"What?" she snapped tensely.

_"__Rebekah? It's Elijah."_

"Oh, hi. Where are you?"

_"__Actually, that's the reason why I'm calling; I'm on my way there."_

Rebekah's face brightened.

"That's great! I'm so glad to see you."

There was a brief pause before Elijah continued.

_"__Yes… The thing is that I'm not coming alone, I'm bringing someone with me."_

Rebekah was a little surprised; Elijah had never brought a date before. Perhaps she should invite Stefan…

"That's not a problem, I'm just so glad that you're coming. Nik and Kol are driving me crazy."

Elijah chuckled.

_"__I can believe that. I will see you soon."_

After hanging up, Rebekah made a decision. For once they would have a real Christmas celebration, whether her brothers liked it or not. Besides, Nik had locked himself in his room and Kol was busy doing…what ever gross things he was doing, they couldn't stop her. She grinned and picked up her phone again, there was plenty of preparations she needed to make.


	2. Rats

**Chapter 2**

**Rats**

Kol was enjoying his well-earned rest after a hard day's labor; his two ladies had certainly been delightful. He was finally alone in his king-size bed now, sleeping like a baby and he would have certainly slept much longer if something wouldn't have waked him up. Slowly he opened his eyes, wondering what time was it. It was probably an early morning, too early. He couldn't be sure since he didn't have an alarm clock, what would he have done with such thing, and his cell was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he hadn't lost it again, he had just figured out how to use it.

With a yawn he turned on his side, planning to go back to sleep when he felt something touching his leg under the cover. What… There shouldn't be anyone else in his bed now, unless he was really forgetting something. How much had he drunk last night… Something furry touched his leg again; it was too small to be a human. Oh great, was there rats in here…rats! He jumped to his feet wearing only his boxers and yanked the cover on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the small creature lying on his bed, curled into a ball like a dog. The creature had curly sandy blonde hair and she was looking at him with her big green eyes.

"What…what the hell are you?" he managed to ask.

She got up to a sitting position and tilted her head.

"That's a naughty word," she stated. "Santa won't bring you any gifts."

For a moment he was actually speechless, what the hell was a human child doing in his bed? She seemed to be maybe 4 or 5 years old, how would he know, he had no experience about children.

"How did you get here?" he snapped.

"I came with daddy," she replied cheerily.

Kol rolled his eyes, had Rebekah picked up some single dad? Or maybe the guy was married, that wouldn't stop Bekah. First that commoner, then both Salvatore brothers and now this. Geez, could his sister sink any lower?

"Shoo," he snorted and waved his hand towards the door. "Out."

"No," the little human said determinedly. "I'm hiding."

"What?"

"Daddy and I play hide and seek," she explained.

"Well play it somewhere else," he snapped. "Out."

She pouted her lips and looked at him defiantly.

"I don't wanna."

Kol's eyes narrowed, he was about to lose his temper, but he didn't want to touch the little thing, who knew what kind of child germs she had.

"I'm warning you," he growled. "Get out before I really lose my temper."

She grinned and showed him her tongue. What a…

"Oh yeah? Well what you think about this?" he snapped and revealed his fangs, growling menacingly. That should make her to run for her life. Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment before letting out a joyful laughter.

"Do it again, do it again!" she cheered.

He rubbed his temples, trying his best to stay calm. Damn miniature human…

"This is the last warning…" he started menacingly but she ignored him and started to jump up and down on his bed.

"That's it…" he murmured and bent down in order to grab her but she jumped on his back and wrapped her little arms and legs around him.

"I want a piggyback ride!" she cheered.

Ok, this was the last straw, no more Mr. nice guy.

"You just wait you little monster…"

"Molly!" Elijah's voice said from the door. "No, no, no, what are you doing with uncle Kol?"

"We're playing, daddy."

Kol froze and stared at his brother.

"Daddy?"

Elijah walked to him and lifted the little human in his arms. She laughed when he tickled her stomach.

"That wasn't nice, sweetheart," he scolded. "It seems that you woke uncle Kol up…"

"Stop calling me that," Kol snapped. "What's the deal? Who's this kid?"

Elijah turned to look at him, the girl leaned her head on his shoulder.

"This is Molly, she's…my daughter."


	3. Silly Uncle Kol

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favs and alerts :) I intend to finish this story before Christmas; it's not going to be very long. I apologize in advance for my strange sense of humor.**

**Chapter 3**

**Silly Uncle Kol**

"So…" Rebekah murmured.

Kol was sitting on the couch next to her, glaring at the little human who was sitting opposite them on Elijah's lap swinging her feet back and forth. Rebekah had ordered the biggest Christmas tree that could fit in the living room and the whole room had been decorated, there were candles, Christmas lights, all kinds of ornaments, including elves and reindeers and there was even a big Santa Claus doll standing next to the fireplace.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Rebekah continued.

Elijah bit his bottom lip.

"It's complicated, but I'm now legally Molly's guardian when her mother is d-e-a-d."

"Dead?" Kol repeated. "What does that have to do with you?"

Elijah glared at him and Rebekah kicked his leg.

"What?" Kol snorted.

"Mommy went to heaven with angels," Molly said and moved restlessly.

Elijah placed her on the floor and touched her head before she started to inspect all the shiny and colorful decorations.

"Her mother was a dear friend of mine," Elijah explained quietly. "She asked me once to look after her daughter if something would happen to her."

"How did she die?" Rebekah asked. "Couldn't you save her?"

Elijah shook his head.

"No, it was a car accident, she had…died immediately."

"How tragic," Kol muttered, earning a glare from both of his siblings. "What?"

"What about her father?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah shook his head.

"Dead."

"That's so sad," Rebekah muttered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Kol rolled his eyes, humans died every day, what was the big deal? Except that poor Elijah was now stuck with the kid. He didn't have time to mutter some sarcastic comment when Klaus marched in.

"This better be damn important, I told you not to disturb me…"

He paused and froze when he noticed all the Christmas decorations.

"What…what the hell?" he murmured.

"Exactly," Kol said, delighted to see that he wasn't the only one who found this junk completely useless. "That was my reaction too."

"Bekah," Klaus muttered through clenched teeth. "What have you done?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Put a sock in it, Scrooge, we're celebrating Christmas and it's going to be freaking magical!"

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Like hell…"

He didn't finish his sentence when he saw the Santa Claus; instead he turned around and marched out.

"What the hell, Nik?" Kol protested. He had been looking forward to a good fight, maybe even some biting and scratching, in which case his money would have been on Rebekah. She seemed satisfied and grinned triumphantly.

"We're celebrating Christmas," she repeated warningly, looking at Kol.

"Fine," he snorted. "Celebrate as much as you want, but don't expect me to participate."

"What ever, Grinch," she huffed and turned to look at Elijah. "You and Molly are staying right?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I have to consider where we'll settle down, but I can do that after the holidays."

"Splendid," Kol muttered. The miniature human was running around the room, shouting in delight. Oh the joy, he had always wanted to spend his holidays with a loud little…

"Hey!" he protested when she wrapped her arms and legs around his leg, leaning her head on his knee.

"She likes you," Elijah said. "Do you like uncle Kol, sweetheart?"

The girl nodded.

"He's silly."

Kol's eyes widened, he was genuinely shocked by this characterizing.

"I'm certainly not," he snapped. "Now shoo you little…"

"Kol," Elijah warned. "Manners."

Kol's eyes narrowed when he looked down at her, she looked up and stared at him curiously. He had sometimes heard that cats went intentionally to humans who were allergic to them, perhaps miniature humans did that too. Thankfully Elijah picked the kid up, saying that she needed a snack.

"I have some errands I need to run today," he continued. "Rebekah, do you think that you could keep an eye on Molly?"

"Sure," she replied.

After the three of them went to the kitchen, Kol leaned back on the couch and wondered what to do today. He had definitely waked up too early; his favorite club wasn't open yet. Sure he could go somewhere else and got drunk before that, but it wasn't fun to drink alone. Too bad Nik was playing some weird hermit for all the sudden, they could have gone together. He yawned and turned the TV on. Christmas special, Christmas special, Christmas special…alright, some Saw movie. Jigsaw's holiday special, featuring Chucky the elf, finding the true meaning of friendship. What the hell?

_"I've been bad Chucky, very bad."_

_"That's alright, Jigsaw, let it all out and turn that frown upside down. Let's sing!"_

Kol rolled his eyes and changed the channel, damn holiday specials. And damn Rebekah for blocking all the adult entertainment channels. Oh well, he could just watch something and empty a bottle or two before heading out.

"Bye, sweetheart," he heard Elijah's voice saying. "I'll be back soon, be good with aunt Rebekah."

Kol huffed and opened a bottle of Nik's most expensive scotch; breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all. After few gulps, _It's a wonderful life _seemed like a great movie. He barely made it to the half way, when Rebekah came in running, holding the miniature human in her arms.

"Something has happened to Stefan," she said, sounding very upset.

"You don't say?" Kol huffed and concentrated on TV and the alcohol. "How very…Hey!"

He didn't have time to protest more when Rebekah shoved the kid on his lap and zoomed out.

"Watch her!" she shouted before reaching the front door.

"Damn it, Bekah!" he shouted after her, but she was already gone. Son of a…

"Can we play, uncle Kol?" the girl asked.

"Sure," he replied and placed her on the floor. "We can play this very fun game called 'let's be quiet and leave uncle Kol alone'."

The girl pouted her lips.

"I don't wanna play that."

"Well too bad!" he snapped. "Now zip it and get lost!"

The girl took a frightened step back, her eyes were watering up. Oh great…

"Hey, don't do that," he said, trying to sound as less rude as possible. Elijah would be pissed if she would tell him about this. "Uncle Kol was just kidding, you remember, silly uncle Kol?"

Dear Lord, he really wanted to smack himself. The girl tilted her head, looking at him cautiously. He sighed and showed her his vampire face. That made her laugh, as strange as that was, and she hugged his leg.

"Alright," he muttered and tapped her head. "We're good."

"Can we play?" she asked.

"Fine," he snorted. "Let's play…hide and seek, you go hiding first."

She seemed excited and ran to the hallway. He leaned back on the couch and continued watching the movie and emptying his bottle, forgetting the whole miniature human. He really had forgotten her when he looked at his watch and noticed that the club was open. Wonderful, some entertainment was just what he needed right now. He whistled while heading to the door, finally the day seemed to be getting better. The next four hours were just wonderful, so wonderful that he didn't bother to check his cell at all. When he finally returned home, he could tell right away that something was wrong, Elijah and Rebekah seemed upset.

"Kol!" Elijah said and zoomed in front of him. "Where's Molly?"

Molly? Was that one of the dancers…oh crap.

"She's not anywhere in the house," Rebekah continued. "She's with you right? You wouldn't have left her by herself."

Oh crap, crap, crap! Apparently he had lost Elijah's kid.


	4. Bad Santa

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Santa**

"Kol?" Elijah asked sharply, he and Rebekah were looking at him expectantly.

Think, think…

"Something happened," Kol said, managing to sound properly upset. "Someone took her."

"What?" his siblings shouted simultaneously.

Took her? Why the hell had he said that? Well, it was too late to retreat now, unless he wanted his siblings to kick his ass. Fortunately he could think fast and had already formulated a plan.

"I took her with me to see the Santa Claus and I was distracted by…that history teacher."

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed.

"Alaric Saltzman?"

"Yes, that's the one. I can't be absolutely sure, but I think it was Damon Salvatore who took her…"

Elijah zoomed out before Kol managed to finish his sentence.

"Wait!" Rebekah shouted and followed him.

That had been close, now he just needed to find the kid before his siblings would find out the truth. Kol bit his lip, he needed some help to look for her. Quickly he went to Nik's door and yanked it open, his brother was just painting something.

"Nik, I need your help," he said.

"Sure," Nik snorted. "I'll get back to you on that…let's say next year."

"I lost Elijah's kid and I told him that Damon Salvatore kidnapped her."

Nik's hand stopped working and he looked up before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, I would say that you're in trouble, little brother," he chuckled.

"No kidding?" Kol snorted. "Help me find her before Elijah comes back."

"Nope," Nik replied cheerfully. "I'm busy."

"Come on! Help me out, you owe me that much after…"

"…running a dagger through your heart, sorry but that doesn't work anymore."

"What?" Kol snapped. "It was a terrible and traumatic experience…"

"Yes, I know, you said that last week when you wanted my dessert. Sorry, little brother, but no luck."

Damn it. Perhaps he shouldn't have milked the whole dagger thing so much.

"Come on, Nik, help your little brother."

"No, I'm not leaving this room before the whole Christmas thing is over."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"So you hate Christmas, who wouldn't? That's no reason act like some loony hermit."

Nik frowned.

"I don't hate Christmas, merely some parts of it."

"Such as?"

"That's none of your business," Nik snapped. "Don't you have a lost child to find to?"

Kol crossed his arms.

"Alright, you leave me no choice. Vienna."

Nik's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't… We agreed that what happens in Vienna stays in Vienna."

Kol grinned.

"Sure, if you help me to find the kid, otherwise I might accidently mention…let's say everyone, about your…"

"Hey, you did some quite embarrassing things too…"

"Yeah, but everyone knows that I'm a pervert, no big deal. Are you in or not?"

Nik clenched his fists.

"Fine you lousy blackmailer but don't think for a second that I wouldn't make you to regret this…"

"Yeah, yeah, terrible suffering, a dagger, I've heard it. Let's go."

Nik was pouting when they walked out, Kol looked around the yard.

"Alright…If I would be a miniature human where would I go…"

"Are you sure that she's not inside?" Nik snorted.

"Not according to Elijah and Rebekah. But she can't be far, those things can't move very fast. You know, because they're small…"

"Yes, I get it," Nik snapped. "We should split up and search the surroundings of the mansion…"

He didn't finish his sentence when a group of people approached them. It didn't seem to be an angry mob, instead of torches and pitchforks they were carrying some papers. Oh great, more miniature humans and some guy dressed as a Santa Claus.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he cheered. "Hello there, friends! May these lovely children sing for you? We are collecting money for their fieldtrip."

"Not right now, we're a little busy," Kol huffed. "Come on, Nik. Nik?"

His brother was staring at the Santa Claus; there was a very strange look on his face. Unfortunately the Santa misunderstood that look and approached him.

"How about you, friend? Ho, ho…"

"Die you bastard die!" Nik shouted and started to punch the poor guy. The miniature humans were crying and screaming.

"He's killing Santa," one of them sobbed.

"No one is killing Santa," Kol huffed. "Nik, stop that for heaven's sake!"

His brother was laughing like a maniac.

"Ho, ho, ho, you son of a bitch!"

Kol rolled his eyes and tackled his brother; the Santa was knocked out, but apparently still alive.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kol shouted, trying to keep his brother on the ground. All the miniature humans attacked Nik as well, they were shouting furiously. Kol managed to get out of the way just in time, the little monsters were out of control.

"Hey!" Nik snapped. "Get off me you little…"

"Bad man!" one of them shouted and bit his leg.

"Son of a… Kol, a little help here?"

"Sure," Kol replied grinning. "Punch him on the face, kids!"

"I meant help me, not them!" Nik shouted, covering his face from the little fists. "I'm going to lose my temper soon!"

Kol sighed and walked next to the unconscious Santa Claus.

"Hey buddy, wake up," he demanded and shook him. That didn't seem to help so he slapped the guy few times. Thankfully he opened his eyes, although he seemed much disoriented.

"I don't want to go to school, mommy," he muttered. "Can you make me a sandwich?"

"Sure, why not," Kol snorted and yanked the guy on his feet. "Look kids, the Santa's alright."

"Yay!" the miniature humans cheered and ran to the confused looking man.

"Who are they, mommy?"

Kol rolled his eyes and allowed the little monsters to surround the guy. They started to lead him towards the road.

"You'll be fine, just walk it off!" he shouted after them. Nik got to his feet and glared at him.

"So…You don't like Santa Claus huh?" Kol asked innocently.

"One more word and you can forget my help," Nik warned.

"Duly noted. Let's go and find that kid."


	5. FBI

**Here's the final chapter, happy holidays for everyone :)**

**Chapter 5**

**FBI**

Klaus was far from happy when he had to wade in the woods, it was late, dark and he was in a bad mood. His prey had short legs and she wasn't familiar with her surroundings, so she shouldn't be too far. What was the kid's name again…?

"Holly!" he shouted. "Make some kind of noise if you can hear me!"

Apparently she couldn't hear him, there was no answer. Damn Kol for not handling a simple babysitting task… Wait, who would leave anything under Kol's care; that was beyond stupid. He sighed and continued looking; the damn kid had to be somewhere.

"Holly!"

Suddenly he stopped, was that sobbing? Yes, it was. He looked around in order to find the source of the sound; it was coming from behind a fallen tree. The child was sitting on the ground crying, she looked a little dirty but otherwise unharmed.

"Hi there," he said and kneeled next to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"I want my daddy."

"Alright," he said and wrapped his jacket around her before lifting her up in his arms.

"You got lost?"

"I was hiding," she said. "Uncle Kol couldn't find me."

"Uncle Kol is a jackass," he muttered. "But don't worry, daddy and uncle Klaus are going to kick his ass."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, never mind, let's just get you back to your daddy."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kids… He was almost at the mansion when Kol appeared in front of him.

"Thank God, you found her. Is she alright?"

"As far as I can tell," Klaus huffed. "But she's dirty."

"You should clean her up before Elijah comes back," Kol said innocently. "He and Rebekah haven't returned yet."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Me? I'm sure I just misheard you."

Kol sighed.

"Fine, we."

"Wrong again."

"Come on, Nik, you dagg…"

"If you use the word dagger one more time I swear that I'm going to…"

"I'm cold," the girl said, for a moment Klaus had forgotten her completely.

"Alright, little girl, let's get you inside."

She turned to look at Kol and pouted her lips.

"You can't play hide and seek."

"No, I can't," he huffed. "You're too good at it."

She grinned and leaned her head on Klaus' shoulder again. They went inside and Klaus carried her to Kol's room.

"What are you doing?" he protested.

"She's going to use your bathroom," Klaus replied charmingly.

Kol rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue, instead he opened the door and picked up few bottles.

"Alright, pay attention, little girl. This is uncle Kol's very expensive shampoo, this is a conditioner and this is a shower gel. Any questions?"

The girl tilted her head, she seemed confused.

"Just take a quick shower, we'll wait here," Kol huffed and shoved her inside with the bottles.

"Are you sure that she can do it by herself?" Klaus asked.

"How would I know?" Kol snapped. "But since she can walk and talk, I'm sure she can take a shower."

Klaus huffed and sat on Kol's bed, he was done for this evening. They waited for a while, but there was no sound of running water.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Kol asked and knocked the door. "Little girl? Damn it…"

As soon as he opened the door, she ran out naked and covered with the shampoo and conditioner.

"My shampoo…" Kol muttered. "Come back here!"

The girl laughed and ran to the hallway, she was surprisingly fast.

"You're it!" she shouted.

Kol cursed and went after her, after a moment of hesitation Klaus followed them. She was running across the hallway towards the living room.

"Catch her," Kol said.

"You catch her," Klaus snapped. "This was your idea."

"But…she has no clothes on," Kol muttered.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"No kidding?"

"We need some kind of net…Let's see, I have handcuffs, chains and some leather rope, but no nets. Actually that gave me an idea…"

"Shut up," Klaus snorted.

When they reached the living room, they saw her running around the Christmas tree; she was laughing and waving at them.

"Stop that at once and come here," Kol demanded.

She responded to that by showing them her tongue.

"That's it," Kol snapped and picked up a blanket that was lying on the couch.

"Block her way; I'll catch her inside of this."

Klaus wasn't sure should he laugh or cry.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have better ideas?" Kol snapped. "Just do it."

Klaus sighed and reluctantly approached the Christmas tree, the damn doll Santa was still standing next to the fireplace.

"Alright, little girl, the fun is over…" he started but she simply ran past him, laughing and screaming in delight.

"I said block her way!" Kol snapped and chased her with the blanket.

"You try it if it's so easy!"

They both chased her around the tree until Kol finally managed to catch her inside the blanket. She was still laughing.

"Let's do it again!"

"No!" they both snapped.

"Damn, she must have used all my shampoo," Kol complained and started to carry her back to his bathroom.

"Forget the damn shampoo," Klaus huffed and turned the tub on, she really needed a bath. Kol was holding her inside the blanket, although she was squirming.

"Stop that," Kol snapped. "Is that bath ready yet?"

"I don't wanna take a bath," she protested.

"That's too bad; you're taking a bath, period."

She pouted her lips.

"I want daddy."

"Me too, but unfortunately he's not here. Now get in there…"

She was struggling pretty hard for someone so small, Klaus laughed like crazy before Kol finally managed to get her into the bathtub.

"What do I do now?" Kol asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't ask me, I guess you need some sort of tool in order to clean her."

"What tool?" Kol snapped.

Klaus shrugged.

"How would I know? A sponge?"

Kol rubbed his temples and leaned towards the girl.

"Alright, let's get this over with…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when the girl splashed water on him and laughed.

"You little…"

"Easy," Klaus warned chuckling.

Kol sent a murderous glare towards him.

"Oh yeah?" he snapped and grabbed the shower head.

"Don't you dare…" Klaus started, but Kol did dare, a brief moment later Klaus was soaking wet.

"You little…" he growled and tried to take the shower head from Kol while the girl was splashing water on both of them, she seemed to have the best time of her life. After the whole bathroom and the three of them were soaking wet and they had managed to break the shower head, they finally stopped.

"That was fun!" the girl cheered. "You're funny!"

"No, sweetheart, we're just stupid," Klaus muttered. "Geez…"

All the towels were wet as well, so Kol went to get a dry one from his closet. He also brought one of his t-shirts; together they dried the girl and dressed her. Her own clothes were probably in Elijah's room, but this would have to do for now.

"I'll go and get changed," Klaus muttered, he felt ridiculous. When he returned to Kol's room, he saw that the girl had fallen asleep on his bed. She looked like a little angel now, calm and happy.

"Well, that was fun," Kol muttered. "But at least we made it in one piece…"

"Kol!" Elijah's voice shouted.

"For now," Klaus added and took a step back. Elijah looked beyond angry when he yanked Kol's door open, Rebekah was right behind him.

"Shh!" Kol hushed before Elijah managed to say anything. "You'll wake up the kid."

Elijah's eyes widened, he moved next to the bed and touched the girl's hair.

"What happened?"

"Well, Nik beat up Santa Claus, I got this great idea concerning nets, we bathed her and now she's sleeping."

Elijah stared at his brothers alternately.

"So, how was your day?" Kol asked casually.

"Interesting," Elijah muttered tensely. "I looked for Damon Salvatore, who had "kidnapped" Molly and finally after going to the boarding house, Elena's house and a steakhouse, I found him at the same strip club you like so much. We…talked, but I believe Elena hurt him worse than I did after seeing his jingle bells performance with few ladies dressed as some sort of elves."

Klaus bit his bottom lip, trying his best for not to laugh.

"Sounds interesting," Kol stated calmly.

"You're an idiot," Rebekah huffed. "But at least Molly's alright."

Elijah leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"What is she wearing? FBI – female body inspector?"

"Oh, I got that shirt when I ordered this magazine…"

"No one wants to hear about that," Rebekah interrupted him. "I'll go and place Molly's gifts under the tree. I might have something for you grouches as well."

"Thank you, Bekah," Klaus said. "I'll get you something after the holidays."

"What ever," she huffed.

"Hey, Bekah," Kol said before she reached the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Grinch. Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
